Mine
by evilwalks
Summary: They finally get what they want. Slight OOC Rory.


"How long are you going to play this game with him, Gilmore?" She turned to see her good friend Finn approaching her. A smirk played on her lips at his question. She shrugged for a look of nonchalant.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Finny." He groaned at this name but did not question it. He was here on a mission from his friend and was not to be distracted in the way that he knew she could distract him.

"Answer the question, love." He took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Now, why would I do a think like that? If I tell you then you will run along and tell him, because I know that the only reason you are here talking to me right now is because he wants to know what I am thinking." She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "And I really don't want him to know what I'm thinking."

"You're trying to kill him."

"Now, if I killed him then who would I play with?" She got up to leave, collecting her books and resting a hand on her hip. "At the party tonight, tell him to find me. I'll make sure to tell him what I want to do with him in excruciating detail. Promise."

"She actually said that?" Logan asked.

"Dude, she totally said that."

"Ugh! I hate her!" he fell back on the couch in frustration. She was driving him insane. He had seen her as he rushed to one of his classes earlier that day and she had winked at him. Winked at him!

"You don't hate her, you just want her and she's actually making you work for it." His friend Colin insisted.

"I don't know why, it's obviously that she wants me, too." Logan whined. His friends shared an amused look at one another. Ever since Logan had meet Rory Gilmore all he could do was think about her, talk about her, and hang out with her. She was always putting him in his place, making sure that he knew that he couldn't get everything that he wanted. Especially her.

"Don't worry, you'll get with her tonight." Finn placated him.

"Yeah, until she flips out like last night."

"What happened last night?" Colin asked, surprised. He didn't hear anything about something going down between Rory and Logan the night before. And he was surprised that no one had mentioned it to him yet today, usually anything to do with the feisty brunette was all his friend could talk about.

"The most amazing this ever." Finn said cracking up laughing.

"Shut up, Finn." Logan snapped. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything to anyone about it."

"But Finn gets to know? How is that fair, I mean she had to know that you would tell me, I'm your best friend." Colin whined.

"The only reason that Finn knows is because he was there, unfortunately." Logan added bitterly.

"I'm hurt, Logan. I thought you would be happy that I was there to witness your moment of triumph, you know, so we didn't think we were lying when told us about it." Finn was still laughing at the what happened the night before.

"So what happened?" Colin waited impatiently waiting for the details.

"We just kissed it all."

"It was like the hottest kiss ever!" Finn commented.

"Thank you for reminding me. Seeing as you were the one that ruined it." Logan mocked glared at his friend.

"How'd he ruin it?" Colin asked, god the things he misses when he leaves to get laid.

"He totally smacked her ass!" Logan snapped.

"You smacked her ass?" Colin asked Finn extremely amused.

"It was getting a little too hot and heavy for my liking while I was sitting that close to them."

"Really? Hot and heavy? Good work, Hutz." Colin said slapping him on the back.

"I hate Finn." Logan stated coldly towards both his friends. This made them both laugh.

"Just think about tonight." A smirk came over Logan's face. "See I knew that would make everything better."

"Wow." Rosemary stated when Rory walked into the room. She had on one of those new mini dresses that she knew drove every single guy crazy that she passed. "So tonight is the night I'm guessing?"

"I assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about." Rory smirked.

"Okay babe."

"I'm going to mingle. Tell Logan to come find me when he gets here."

"You two are so fucked up."

"Again I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The hickey on your neck says otherwise."

"You like that? For all the bashing I do I need to stroke his ego a little."

"Yeah, stroke that among other things."

"Dirty."

"Have you seen her?" Logan asked Colin as soon as they entered the party.

"Impatient are we?" Finn mocked his friend.

"I haven't got laid in four months."

"Oh, poor baby. Hope you can make it to the main event." Rosemary giggled as she came up tot boys. She slipped her hand into Finn's making him smile instantly.

"Your girlfriend is mean."

"I know, isn't it fabulous." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Okay, I'm officially going to go find Steph." With that Colin left.

"Follow the trail of drooling guys, Logan. You can't miss her." Rosemary winked at him. He groaned knowing that this means she is definitely wearing something hot but that every other man in here has also noticed her. Though, Rosemary was right, he definitely spotted her right away.

He came up to the group that consisted of Rory and about three other guys. He placed his hand around her waist and she looked up at him smiling brightly. He knew that she usually hated his acts of possessiveness but he figured that tonight was an exception. She always says that he couldn't own her when she didn't own him. Tonight he was all hers, though.

"See you later, boys." She smirked at them as they dispersed in disappointment.

"Aw, you made them sad, Ace."

"Like you care." She turned to him and ran a hand up and down his chest, giving him that defiant look that he loved so much.

"I really don't."

"They should have realized I was taken anyway." She gave that bold look that told him that he better answer the next question right. "I'm taken, right Logan?"

This was the fight that always stood between them. What had kept them apart for so long, until now. "You are taken."

"Good." She pulled him down to her level and captured his mouth with hers in a heated kiss, in which he was a willing participant. "Lets get out of here."

Once back to his room their mouths were once again reconnected. They stumbled back into his room and soon most of their cloths were lost. She flipped them over so that she was straddling his waist. She kissed down his chest, looking up at him when she was at the waist band of his boxers.

"Tell me that I'm the only one you want." She snapped the band making him groan.

"You're the only one I want."

"Good." She pulled the material off.

Colin and Finn looked up from their newspapers the next morning to find Logan coming out of his room wearing only a pair of Yale sweatpants and a smirk.

"So I'm guessing that last night went as planned." Colin asked, even more intrigued as Logan simply shrugged his shoulders. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a cup and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the table with the two, still just smiling.

"You're seriously going to hold out on us?" Finn asked.

"He better." Rory was wearing a familiar smirk as she exited Logan's bedroom and headed to the table. "Morning boys." She reached Logan and stole his coffee clearly stating "Mine" as she drink down the liquid. He pulled her down to his lap and kissed he soundly on the lips. "Mmm, mine."

"Yours, huh?" Finn asked curiously.

"All mine." Rory replied.


End file.
